Achamantti Revived
by Ancient Egyptian Dreams
Summary: Queen Achamantii, an ancient Egpytian queen, is discoved by tomb robbers who revive her before taking anything for themselves. Like the curse said she would, she killed them. Now Achamantii's looking for someone. Who is it?
1. Achamantii

Achamantii Revived?

_Chapter 1_

Disclaimer: Unfortuanally, I don't own The Mummy -sniffles- Too bad...

A/N : My first fanfic about The Mummy! Please tell me what you think of it!

!-!-!-!-!-!

"Hey, mom," Alex came up to his mom, Evelyn's, office filled with Egyptian books and some artifacts she had been studying.

Evelyn hadn't noticed her son and kept on talking to her self on the King Thutmoses.

"Mom!"

"Oh, Alex. What is it? Did you find it?"

"I think so." Alex held out an Egyptian earring, two glittering bracelets, and one necklace made of solid gold.

"Ahh. Thank you, Alex. Did you know-?"

"It was once Queen Cleopatra's? I knew, I knew. I'll go now." Alex cautiously moved out of the room, not trying to bump against anything, because he knew that if he did he could release curses, ancient priests would come back to life- anything, really.

Evelyn, though, was already resuming her business, chattering to no one but her and her Siamese cat, Isis, about the Ancient Egyptians way of life.

As soon as he got in the hallway, Alex confronted his Uncle John.

"Alex, have you seen my scepter?"

"Uh, Uncle John, don't you remember? It was destroyed four years ago. You haven't been drinking, have you?"

"No, no! Of course not! Why would I? I mean really, I've learned my lesson, I have! Goodbye now!" Jonathan wiggled aimlessly down the hall and then he slid down the banister.

"Wee! That was fun!"

Alex rolled his eyes and went into his room. He was tired from the long day-just coming back from _another _tomb sight in Egypt.

!-!-!-!-!-!

"Ahh. Is it she? The one killed by the evil sorceress?" A native said, quite shocked at the things he was seeing.

"Well no duh. It says it right here, doesn't it? Queen A-C-A-H-M-A-N-T-I-I! Queen Acahmantii!" A twenty year old man in dusty overalls yelled and swore. He then tried to find a way to open the sacaughogus of the ancient queen.

"Hoster? May I make a suggestion? I think we must take the sarcaughogus top off using the specific key."

"I knew _that_." Hoster took an odd looking figure out of his pocket. I had the shape a key, but with a loop on it. The right name for it was ankh.

"Where's the stupid lock?!" Hoster dropped the ankh into an indented shape on the left side of the sarcaughogus. As soon as he did, there was a "Kssshhh."

"What the heck was that?"

The two man lifted the top off, finding what they had wanted all along - Queen Achmantii.

!-!-!-!-!-!

Rick O'Connell was stuffing his mouth with a brownie when Evelyn yelled out to him, "Uh, honey?"

"Yeah? What - ish- it?" Rick replied, trying to keep himself from choking on the dessert.

"Come here! Look at this!"

"O-k. O-k."

"Dad, what are you doing with mom's brownies?" Alex interrogated his father.

"Be a good boy and don't tell her for me." Rock raced off to his wife's office, where she was still sitting.

"Listen to this: 'The Ancient Egyptian queen Achamantii'- that was the tomb site we just visited-'Has been robbed!'"

"Really?"

"Yes, and they took all the mummy's jewels from her tomb with them."

"And...?"

"_And_, that means we're going back there."

"Oh no. No. No. No. No!"

"Please? Please? Please? Please?" Alex came behind Rick, with enormous puppy eyes.

"NO! Evelyn, we just came back. And besides, you know what happened last time? A huge evil scorpion with a human head!"

Jonathan came around the door, with his thoughts on gleaming gold, "Oh, come on. It would be fun."

"Besides, we HAVE to-for my job, that is." Evelyn said in a sneaky-ish way.

Rick sighed. "I never said you weren't clever."

!-!-!-!-!-!

Please review!! -Ancient Egypt Dreams


	2. A Flashback to Remember

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own The Mummy

A/N: Just to warn you, none of the Ancient Egyptian characters I made up are real! Such as Achamantii, Dramticushielia, and Tamtheos.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

"Look at her. What a beauty. All that gold...." Hoster mumbled to himself, overlooking the vast amounts of gold. The native started to unwrapped the queen's wrappings, while Hoster stuffed jewels in his pockets.

The native shrieked. Hoster shouted at the man. "What do you think you're doing?! Want someone to find us down her- Oh, man. Is she as posed to look that way?"

The mummy sure didn't look like a mummy. Her face had flesh, and hair had not frayed in anyway. Makeup appeared as if it had just been put on and a white linen dress was wrapped around her body. Gold glittered on her ears and neck and hair. She looked like she had just been buried, except for the incantation process.

The native's legs started to shake, "It is said, in the ancient writing, that this queen was put under a spell, and that she would destroy anyone that opened her sarcoufogous! We must get out quickly!" He begged his master to leave, then finally gave up.

"For the hundredth time, there is NO spell!"

Something caught the attention of Hoster's eye. Movement. No, it wasn't the native. It was Achamantii!

"She's breathing! Do you believe me now?!?" Before the two men could escape, they were dead.

--------

"So, we're here. Tell me, again, why?" Rick O'Connel smirked as he lit a torch for light.

Evelyn started to examine the walls. "Queen Achamantii ruled behind King Tamtheos. She was more of a goddess than a queen, though, to her people. She is believed to have a spell of some sort that would make her destroy anyone that awakened her. After that-"

Alex sighed. "There's more?"

"Yes, there's more." Evelyn continued, "There's a superstition that Achamantii is looking for someone. No one knows who, though."

"Now you tell us." Rick smirked, then turned around quickly.

There she was - Queen Achamantii – alive and walking.

Johnathan yelped. "Run! Run for your lives!" He started to run, but Rick caught him at the shirt.

"Xip bsf _zpv_?" The woman asked, glaring.

Evelyn stood still for a moment, then replied. "J bn Evelyn O'Connell, boe uijt jt nz gbnjkz."

The queen snarled slightly. She screamed something in Ancient Egyptian, screeched, then vanished into thin air.

"Was she yelling at me?" Jonathan quivered.

Evelyn, again, stayed still. She regained herself a moment later. "She's the Queen. She's _is_ looking for someone, after all."

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

:FLASHBACK:

"Dear, dear Achamantii... mother has taught you well. Do not fret, for it will not aid you in any such way." A woman around the age of twenty stroked a twelve-year-old girl's black shiny hair.

"But Dramticushielia," Achamantii complained, "I do not wish to marry the king, not at all. He does not love me for me, I am sure of it. He only wishes me to produce heirs for him, nothing else. I believe the gods do not wish this to happen as well."

"Do not say that! The gods have their reasons, you must understand!" Dramticushiela shouted, then came to her soothing voice. "Oh, dear sister..."

Someone started to bang on the door. It broke open, only to revile General Sactrisheild – When you saw him angry, it was not good news. He growled underneath his breath, and then sent his guards to capture Dramticushielia.

"You are under arrest for treason! Under order of the mighty Pharaoh Tamtheos, you are to be executed."

The woman screamed in fright. She was torn away from Achamantii, never to be seen again....

:END FLASHBACK:

Achamantii stepped out of her pyramid unseen by anyone. 'Ahh... fresh air... Feels nice.' She thought as she sunk her feet into the hot sand. 'Where are the slaves? And their houses, too? They've disappeared! I must tell the king quickly.' She ran to where she had thought her palace was. Nothing was there but a dig sight.

The workers thought her mad to be wearing such clothes and makeup.

Achamantii walked over to an archeologist. As she did, she thought, 'How dare he not bow down? Doesn't he know I'm the queen?'

"Cpx epxo up nf!" She ordered, but the man just laughed.

"Speak English, lady! It's easier to understand! And what are you doing in those stupid clothes?" He said, then screwed the top off his canteen and drank from it.

Achamantii started to yell, "Gaurds! Arrest this man!" but she was distracted. The O'Connell's were behind her.

"Uh... Mantii, come on, we have stuff to do." Evelyn said, trying to find a way to get Achamantii away from these archeologists. Who knows what they might do if they found that a four-thousand year old mummy came back to life.....

-----------

Hi. Finally put more up. Hope you enjoyed it! -AncientEgyptDreams


End file.
